In UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) networks, for the purpose of higher data rates, low delay and the like, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been specified (Non-patent Document 1). Further, for the purpose of wider bands and higher speed than LTE, successor systems (e.g. also called LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), FRA (Future Radio Access), 5G (5th generation mobile communication system) and the like) to LTE have been studied.
In the future radio communication system (e.g. 5G), for use in mobile broadband, it is expected that further more increases in the speed and capacity are required, and that reduction in delay, support to connection from a large amount of devices and the like are also required.
In order to satisfy such requirements, in the future radio communication system (e.g. 5G), as a radio access scheme, it has been studied using Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), instead of (or in addition to) orthogonal multiple access such as Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA).